


One Became Three

by xiavanna



Series: Daggers and Fel [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bisexual Mathias Shaw, F/M, Flynn/Mathias live in Stormwind, M/M, Mathias doesn't think he deserves good things tbh, OFC is a Human Warlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiavanna/pseuds/xiavanna
Summary: Somehow, Mathias Shaw became both MathiasandFlynn and MathiasandJaedana. It works. Somehow.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Mathias Shaw/OFC
Series: Daggers and Fel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	One Became Three

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is beta'd because I have no friends, so if there's anything absolutely atrocious with spelling and grammar let me know (I'm dyslexic, so I'm doing my best). 
> 
> There is more to this universe, but I'm not sure what's good enough to post.

There was an unspoken agreement between the two of them, that it was Mathias chose who to give his affections to at any one time. They all lived in the flat - a little more cramped with a third body and set of personal effects - but they were not in a three-way relationship. _MathiasandFlynn_ led a very different lifestyle to _MathiasandJaedana_.

Mathias and Flynn were sent on missions for the Crown and the Admiralty in the fight against the Horde. They drank together and told stupidly detailed tales about every scar they'd ever received. They were hot and heady and passionate in a way that Jaedana had forgotten how to be after two years hiding from demon bounty hunters.

Mathias and Jaedana on the other hand, were lazy mornings, shared chores, and the quiet trading of information. They rarely worked together in the field unless her expertise was directly required. They were a shared history of pain, and camaraderie and times before the world was on fire every other week. Flynn couldn't touch their history, didn't really _want_ to. He respected it just the same as Jaedana respected the fact sometimes he and Mathias fucked long into the night without even thinking about keeping the noise down.

The unintended consequence of three people living in a small space was that Flynn and Jaedana also became _FlynnandJaedana_ in a way that Mathias couldn’t have imagined possible, and thus had never hoped for. They were the rowdy pair he fished from the bottom of the Brawler's guild every Friday night they were both in Stormwind; they were the incessant nagging for him to smile early in the morning before either had the sense to hand him a coffee. Flynn and Jaedana was also the quiet reminders for her to eat if she'd been hunched over a tome for too many hours in a row; the gentle massages Jaedana gave Flynn if he'd taken a tumble and aggravated an old injury.

Perhaps most strangely to Mathias was how all that led to the formation of _FlynnMathiasJaedana_. He couldn't imagine anything better than going home to find Flynn drinking his expensive whiskey on the sofa while Jaedana read one of his stupid Steamy Romance novels with her head on his shoulder. How the two of them greeted him like eager pups the second the door was closed behind him after a long day in the Keep. He wouldn't admit it to either of them, for fear of endless mockery, but the best part of all of this was being stripped out of his armour by two eager sets of hands and pushed into bed for nothing more strenuous than a nap between his two lovers before they dragged him out for dinner.


End file.
